


He's Your Celeb Crush

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [45]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He's Your Celeb Crush

The guys were driving around the city looking for a coffee shop to go to before their interview. Calum was sitting in the back seat, “someone turn on the radio, see if they’re saying anything about us yet, I like the hype.” Luke quickly turned it up, just in time to hear them start your interview. 

The interviewer started with a ton of hype for you, “Aaaand now, the first interview of today is with a name we’ve all been hearing a lot lately, she was recently signed to DCD2 records, has just released her new EP, and already is number 1 on Billboard’s hot 100, it’s great to have you here today y/n.”

You were so excited, it was like all your dreams were coming true, “It feels great to be here!”

She laughed in what could only be described as an obnoxious way, “well, glad to know you’re excited. So, you became famous pretty fast, how does it feel being recognized everywhere now?”

You spoke as clearly as you could, even though all the thoughts were jumbled in your head, “It’s pretty surreal, a month ago I was singing along to my favorite bands on the radio and listening to their interviews, and now I hear my own songs, and I’m the one doing interviews.”

The interviewer was quick to respond, “I can imagine. But since you brought it up, who are your favorite bands?”

“Fall Out Boy, 5 Seconds of Summer, All Time Low, all those bands.”

Ashton turned to Michael, “hey that’s pretty cool, she likes our band.”

You continued with your interview, and then you got the question that you knew was going to come eventually, “Any celebrity crushes?”

Without even thinking, you answered, “Michael Clifford - from 5 Seconds of Summer.”

As they were sitting in the drive thru, Luke turned around to look at Michael, “hear that Mike? Looks like someone is into you.”

Michael had big grin on his face as he took his coffee from Calum, “someone please drive to the radio station, THERE IS A HOT GIRL WAITING FOR ME.”

They continued to listen to you talk about your crush, “so, Michael Clifford huh? Why him?”

You didn’t want to admit you’d liked him since you’d started listening to the band, but you didn’t want to ignore that fact either, “well, he seems like a cool person, not to mention his hair, and 5 Seconds of Summer is an awesome band.”

It was towards the end of your interview so you knew you wouldn’t have to talk about it much anymore, “Well, they’re coming in later so hopefully we can see if you’re Michael’s celebrity crush too, but thank you for coming in today, it was great having you in the studio. We wish you the best of luck on that album your working on, and we hope to have you back soon!”

As you walked out of the studio you saw 5 Seconds of Summer walk in the other entry way. You didn’t really give it a second though, you were just becoming famous, and you just did that interview, there was no way Michael was going to know you liked him, right?

Wrong. Completely wrong. Majorly wrong. After you were already well on your way to your hotel to finally relax, the interviewer brought you up to the band, “so guys, I was just speaking to y/n during an earlier interview, and she said her celebrity crush is Michael, thoughts?”

The guys all laughed and turned to Michael, “well, here’s the funny part, we were listening to the interview earlier and I actually heard her talking about me, and by the time I got here she was gone, so I didn’t get a chance to get her number.”

She tried to keep up the conversation about the two of you, “Oh come on, you’re celebrities, I’m sure you could tweet her! Or get her number from somebody, any of you guys have her number?”

They all shook their heads, but Calum quickly pulled out his phone, “I know Jack has it though, he worked with her on her EP, we can definitely ask him for it.”

The interviewer, who now had a full scoop on the gossip between you and 5SOS, was delighted to hear this, “well tell us when you get the number and we can call her right here!”

Not even 2 minutes later Calum exclaimed, “I got it! Who’s ready to call her?”

Michael laughed and tried to brush it off, “I mean, yeah go ahead, call her, she’s hot and her music is cool.”

You sat in your hotel room, staring at your laptop, looking for somewhere to eat when your phone started ringing. You gave it a couple seconds because you liked your ringtone and anyone who really needed to contact you knew to text you instead. When you picked up you could hear laughter, and then you heard that same familiar interviewer from earlier.

“Hello? Is this y/n?”

You laughed, “yes it is, I’m assuming I’m on the radio?”

She cleared her throat, “yes, you are, we are live with 5 Seconds of Summer, who actually listened to your interview earlier and have some thoughts they’d like to share.”

Calum yelled, “why don’t you love me y/n!”

Ashton stared at Michael intently, “well Michael, what was it you were saying earlier?”

Michael had to admit, he was nervous to talk to you on the radio where everyone could listen, but it was also nice to know that you couldn’t be completely rude if you turned him down, “Hi, y/n, it’s your celebrity crush Michael.”

You sucked in some air, afraid that he was going to say something rude, “Well, hi there Michael, this is y/n, your not celebrity crush.”

Luke decided to speak up and tell you what was going on, “you know Mike was just telling us how he thinks you’re hot and your music is cool, so I’d say you are his celebrity crush.”

You heard them knocking each other around and then Michael started talking, “since Luke already told you that I think you’re hot, I figured I’ll just ask you out right here on the radio, dinner tonight? Since we seem to be in the same city.”

You felt your heart beating out of your chest, a date - like an actual date - with Michael fucking Clifford, “well, since you have my number already, just text me from your phone and I’ll text you this place I was planning to go to dinner at.”

All the guys hooted and hollered and the the radio interviewer chimed in, “Let’s end this interview on a high note shall we? Will y/n and Michael be the next celebrity power couple? You heard it here first folks. It was great having you all in the studio, 5 Seconds of Summer everybody!” 

A few minutes later you got a text from a random number.

_It’s Michael, sorry about the radio thing, but I’m glad I got your number, so what’s for dinner?_


End file.
